


[1.32]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack, lot of smut, sub minho in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: You've always had the gift of foresight; lately, your visions completely revolve around a boy.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Strong hands gripped your naked hips, short nails drawing small crescent moon shapes as they sank into your tender skin, as you were riding the boy sprawled on the grass under you. The front leather laces of his shirt were untied, so that the shirt was half-open and allowed you to scratch long red lines along his toned and tan chest. He bent his knees, placing his feet on the floor, and he begun thrusting up into you, meeting you halfway and causing you to jolt forward, using his torso as a support while your nails sank into his skin as well.  
«Miss?» a sweet, concerned voice made you snap out of your thoughts. «Are you okay?»  
You closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself with a deep sigh, before looking back at the old lady in front of you with a gentle smile.  
«Yes, I’m sorry.» you offered, as you put the small ampoules and the herbs you just purchased into your basket. «I don’t remember if I locked the front door of my house.» you lied.  
The lady’s eyes widened, her lips erupting into a knowing smile. «Oh, it happens to me too, an awfully lot of times!»  
You excused yourself, saying goodbye before leaving, and rushed out of the shop. Few steps later, you hid yourself in the partial shadows of a hidden hallway, and you leaned your back against the wall, the hand that was not holding your basket flying on top of your heart just to feel it hammering against your fingers.

Since you can remember, you have always had the gift of foresight, your visions always showing up unexpectedly. The most random visions would come up in your mind at the most unexpected times; sometimes you’d see that in three weeks, you would crave eating soup, sometimes you’d see your neighbour showing up at your door just to ask you out _again_ – you were thankful for that so you could pretend not to be home. But recently, however, your visions were all about a _boy_.  
Most of the times, you’d see the two of you having desperate sex, and what confused you the most, was that after the visions wore off, it was as if you could still _feel_ his touch lingering on your skin.  
The worst part, however, was that you would never see his face. You only had a glimpse of bright golden eyes staring back at you in a luscious manner one day, the sight alone making your thighs tremble, but nothing else.  
«What kind of person even has golden eyes, beside witches.» you muttered to yourself, quickly heading towards your house and trying to ignore the hand shaped warm feeling you felt on your waist.

-

The closest glimpse at his face came few days later, as you were still sleeping. Plump lips sucked on your lower lip, before biting at the soft skin rather roughly, pulling on it, so that you were following his movements as he drew his head back with a choked whimper. The distinct feeling of a warm, big hand around your throat made you turn in bed, unconsciously raising your hands above your head, resting them on the soft pillows. As the boy shoved his tongue between your parted lips, your eyes shot open. You abruptly sat up, blankets pooling around your waist as you stared at your surroundings with flushed cheeks.  
«Get a hold of yourself,» you mumbled to yourself, trying to calm down. «You will _not_ touch yourself over a vision.»

Morning slowly turned into afternoon, and afternoon eventually turned into evening. The day went by rather smoothly without any other vision, even if your mind occasionally remembered some details about the previous ones and you had to shake your head eagerly in order to get rid of your intrusive thoughts.  
Therefore, there you were, kneeled in front of your wooden coffee table with your crystal ball neatly placed in front of you. You used it anytime you needed clarifications about your visions, and sadly, anytime you tried to _ask_ clarifications about the boy you’ve been seeing, nothing ever showed up.  
Even if you were not expecting anything, you tried regardless, and this time, a faint image of sweet brown eyes turning into golden while suddenly assuming a little more feral shape, met your surprised gaze. As soon as the image appeared, it disappeared.  
«Why do you always have to be so dramatic?» you mumbled, referring to your own mysterious visions as if they could actually hear you, as you through your head back on the couch behind your back, a dejected sigh escaping your lips.

-

«I’m sure I’ve said enough times I’m not interested in going out with you.» you answered back with a monotonous tone, your long skirt dancing around your legs as you were busy striding away from your insisting and obnoxious neighbour. It took you all of your willpower not to give up to the temptation of turning around and turn him into a small fly, but you realized he would still be annoying you. You quickly turned left, walking in the small and deserted hallway, and the only thing preventing you from falling back on your butt were two strong arms immediately locking around your waist, your skin suddenly feeling warm.  
«You okay?» the boy quietly mumbled, only for you to hear. You nodded, a strange sensation of _familiarity_ pervading your senses; as you were about to look at your mysterious saviour, your neighbour’s obnoxious voice interrupted what could have been a perfect and romantic first meeting.  
«One date,» he said, «I promise you’ll ask for more.» Everything about him made your body itch with the instinct to punch him in his stupid face. You were about to turn around and actually give in to the temptation, when the boy acted before you, his arms shifting and now resting more casually – yet somehow still protectively, around your waist.  
«Is he bothering you, _love_?» the boy’s harsh and protective tone made your head snap to look at him, and you almost fainted. Another wave of familiarity pervaded your senses as you slowly took in the boy’s handsome features.  
“ _It’s him_ ,” you thought, recognizing the boy that was holding you from your visions. You had all the confirmations you needed as his eyes shortly met yours, the sweet brown eyes’ your crystal ball showed you few days earlier staring back into your soul.  
«You didn’t tell me you had _someone_.» the obnoxious neighbour spat with a venomous tone, once again.  
«Did you even _ask_?» you spat back, slowly turning around in the black haired boy’s arms; whose now had his chin resting on your shoulder as the both of your stared at your neighbour walk away while muttering incomprehensible sentences.

As soon as your neighbour turned right and therefore back in the crowded street and consequently out of sight, the boy’s hands quickly leaded you into a deeper and hidden part of the hallway, hastily backing you up against the brick wall, anticipation and excitement growing in your chest as his sudden rough ministrations. His leg was between yours, and your hands immediately reached around his neck.  
«I’m **Minho** ,» he whispered, offering his name, desire transpiring in his tone as his lips repeatedly brushed over yours as he spoke; his lips crashed on yours, and you arched your back in a whimper because _finally_ you could experience first-hand the touch you’ve been craving for weeks. You both felt as if your surroundings disappeared, and you were not about to grope on each other while hiding in the shadows of a public street. You and **Minho** kissed as if you have been doing it for your whole life, **Minho** ’s lips leaving open-mouthed kisses on your neck as his left hand travelled on your leg, lifting up your skirt as his hand reached higher.  
«I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_ ,» he whispered with strained whimper against your lips, as his hand tightly gripped the soft flesh of your thigh. You realized one of the visions you had was about to happen, when **Minho** loosely wrapped his hand around your throat, before harshly biting at your lower lip, he slightly drew his head back so that you’d inevitably follow his movements with a choked whimper, as your hands snaked in his soft black hair. «I was about to go crazy if I had another vision.» **Minho** added, his eyes flashing a bright golden colour, before shoving his tongue between your parted and waiting lips. You kissed as if your lives depended on it, taking out weeks of pent up frustration on each other because _finally_ , you were meeting your mate in real life. The kiss grew gentler as time passed; you went from desperately pulling on each other clothes in the hopeless attempt to feel closer, to gentle kisses while caressing each other cheeks between suddenly shy giggles.  
With a final peck, you and **Minho** stopped your desperate kissing session, looking at each other with lustful eyes and gentle, wide smiles. Both your clothes and your hair were a mess, and you both decided to go to your house following some back hallways, **Minho** ’s fingers intertwined with yours.  
«If I have to get burned at the stake,» you explained, «I want it to be because I’m a _witch_ , not because I had sex in public places.» **Minho** ’s arm confidently draped around your shoulders as you kept walking.  
«We both know you’re gonna love it.» he seductively whispered against your ear, and your cheeks flushed red. He was right, one of the first visions you had was about **Minho** fucking you against a wall and from what you saw, id definitely didn’t look like you were inside a house.  
You introduced yourself as well along the way, and before you realized it, you were both sitting on your couch. **Minho** told you that he was happy to finally meet his mate. He explained he was a wolf, and that he and his pack recently moved near your village. Strangely enough, all his pack’s mates were witches, so he somehow expected you to be one as well; this was the main reason why he was not surprised about strange visions starting the day after they claimed the forest their territory.  
Once he told his pack about it, they all encouraged him to look for you.  
«I was losing hope since I couldn’t find you.» **Minho** ’s gentle voice explained, «But then we had the most cliché meeting, ever.» he added, with a soft chuckle. You nodded at his words, feeling guilty since you never looked for him; your visions would have come true eventually, you simply settled for waiting.  
«That must have been quite intense.» you giggled, «I’ve had the gift of foresight since I was a kid, but I imagine that seeing random things out of the blue must have been _strange_.»  
 **Minho** ’s eyes widened at your words, before nodding eagerly. «The first time I had one was while I was having a dream,» he explained, «I thought of it as a… Suggestive dream.» **Minho** ’s gentle fingers reached out to brush a strand of hair behind your ear. «The next time it happened while I was in my wolf form, I had to shift back because I was about to walk my way in your village not minding of the consequences of a wolf randomly showing up and looking for his mate.» you found yourself nodding once again, your hand reaching out to intertwine your fingers with his.  
«We’ll probably share an awful amount of visions, from now on.» you smiled, furrowing your brows as you felt guilty for intruding his thoughts with your gift. **Minho** offered you the gentlest smile you have ever seen, and your heart soared. You let him pull you against his body, manoeuvring you so that you were sitting sideways on his lap.  
«Honestly,» **Minho** kissed your shoulder, his arms securely holding your waist «All it matters for me is to be together.»  
You smiled at him, murmuring a soft «It’s the same for me.» and you spent the night awake, talking about your lives before meeting each other.

-

Another vision you had in the past weeks, came true few days later. **Minho** was pounding into you from behind while pulling your back flush against his tan chest by holding your neck, his length sliding in and out of you with extreme ease due to how wet you were. **Minho** ’s left hand fondled with your breasts as his teeth were busy biting your earlobe and leaving wet traces of kisses and bites along your neck.  
Even if the feeling of **Minho** ’s touch lingered on your skin anytime your visions wore off, always leaving you flustered, you had to admit that the faint lingering feeling did not felt even close enough to how intense having sex with **Minho** actually was. His hands were all over you, fondling and teasing your body while his length moved in a rough pace, drawing pleased moans from your lips as your head was thrown back on his shoulder. **Minho** ’s hand reached up from your throat to cup your jaw, harshly moving your head to the side, both of you making eye contact with each other through the full size mirror near to your bed.  
«Keep going, _love_.» he smirked, slowing down his pace to deep and slower thrusts. «I want you to look at yourself getting fucked.» you caught a glimpse of your completely fucked out expression – cheeks flushed red, your lips parted in constant whimpers and moans and your eyes glossy due to all the pleasure you were feeling, and you almost felt embarrassed. The feeling did not last long, as **Minho** ’s grip went back on your throat as his length rammed into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over.  
«I can feel you squeezing me, fuck, _love_.» **Minho** ’s strained moan reached your ears as you made eye contact with his now bright golden eyes through the mirror. «I’m gonna come if you keep pulsing around me like that.» you teasingly smiled at him, raising a brow in silent challenge as your right hand squeezed his ass, sinking your nails in the firm skin, and your left hand reached out on top of the one he held around your throat. **Minho** kept kissing your neck, his hands still rubbing at your nipple, and your orgasm hit without a warning as he kept brushing that sweet spot inside you. You felt yourself leaking over his length, wetness trickling down your legs as you moaned around him, begging him not to stop. **Minho** happily obliged, continuing to fuck you while harshly biting on your skin, chasing his release. You shut your eyes, struggling to catch your breath as the post orgasm sensation wore off and waves of overstimulation made your body spasm on its own. **Minho** eventually pushed your body down, your head now pressed against the mattress and your hands desperately gripping at the blankets as the annoying sensation of being overstimulated subdued to pleasure once again. **Minho** ’s fingers reached out to intertwine with yours in a tight grip, and you felt a new wave of wetness spreading between your folds as you saw his almost white knuckles in addition to hearing his blissed moans. **Minho** ’s forehead rested between your shoulder blades as he buried itself completely inside you, coming with a loud moan. The feeling was enough to trigger your second orgasm, and you came with quick, consecutive whimpers of his name.

«Do you think all the vision we saw are going to happen?» **Minho** quietly asked you, as the two of you were now cuddling naked under you blanked draped over your waists, after you both cleaned up.  
«They always come true,» You nodded, sighing at the sensation of his fingertips continuously and gently caressing your back. «It’s just a matter of time.»  
 **Minho** hummed, kissing your hair. «I can’t wait for you to ride me in the woods, then.»  
«I can’t believe my mate is a pervert.» you giggled, feeling Minho chuckling as well while he held you closer to his body with a content sigh. «But honestly, me too.» you admitted, murmuring on his chest before pecking just above his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minho** moaned – the sound being close to an animalistic growl, against your neck as he effortlessly scooped you up with his hands behind your thighs, sitting you on the counter of your small, wooden kitchen.  
« **Minho** ,» you wanted to giggle at his needy behaviour, but the sound came out as a breathless whine instead. «We have to finish to wash the dishes.» you said, your arms closing behind his neck as he pressed his body against yours while leaving open mouthed kisses on your marked neck; **Minho** always became much more needy when the full moon was approaching, leading you to secretly wish for the moon to remain full every night.  
You and **Minho** met each other more than a year ago and, despite what you believed, the visions about him never stopped, leaving the both of you incredibly flustered during improbable times of the day. Both of you thought that once you had accepted your soulmate bond, your visions would go back to normal, showing you fragments of future not regarding your mate; but even if almost everything you could see were images of **Minho** fucking you into oblivion, you were definitely not disappointed.  
«You’re a _witch_ ,» **Minho** breathed on your neck, and goosebumps immediately erupted on your skin. «You could cast a spell.» his fingers lifted your long cotton skirt in order to grip your bare thighs and, for a moment, you were about to give in and let him fuck you – once again, on the kitchen counter.   
«I won’t.» you smiled, pleased with yourself to hear his disappointed whine. **Minho** eventually obliged, but still decided to finish marking up your neck with a purplish hickey before detaching from you.

After one long year, you were still amazed about the fact that doing house chores with **Minho** could be actually funny; you went from doing everything by yourself to do everything with a mate willing to help you and spend time with you, somehow managing to make you laugh in the process. By now, **Minho** was perfectly aware about the fact that using too much magic in a too short amount of times made you feel sick and so, he helped you finish washing the dishes before escorting you to town.  
The news about a pack composed of wolves and witches living in the woods quickly spreaded in the town next to where you all lived, and contrarily to your expectations, they saw your pack as their _protectors_. Therefore, the fact that you – and the other witches, would follow the citizens’ requests and cast protections spells over the village, was by now a habit. Every month, following the moon’s calendar, you’d take turns and walk to the village in order to cast a powerful spell which irredeemably made you feel weaker and as if your head was about to explode, but the citizens’ gratitude and the money compensation you received was a fair exchange for you – or the other girls, being sick for few hours.  
Since it was your turn to cast the spell, **Minho** escorted you all the way to the village, patiently waiting for you to finish while playing with some of the children living there, and giggling along with you as they offered you some flowers as soon as you were finished. Both you and **Minho** dearly loved kids and so, you ignored the headache that was now making you feel slightly dizzy, and as your eyes flashed golden once again, the flowers immediately turned themselves into small, neat flower crowns for both you, **Minho** and the kids – which were ecstatic with the fact that you could use magic and immediately started running around to let other people see “the pretty witch’s gift”.  
«They’re right, tho,» **Minho** said, hugging your shoulders and making you instantly feel relieved thanks to his touch, «you’re pretty.»  
«I better be,» you answered with a snort, «They also called me “ _Madam_ ”. Oh, come on! You look older than me, why do they _never_ say anything about you?» you playfully whined, heading out of the village while your fingertips were interlocked with **Minho** ’s – which was smiling at your outburst, finding you very much adorable and very little threatening.  
As soon as you and **Minho** were far enough from the village, he kneeled in front of you, and you eagerly lifted your skirt to effortlessly let him carry you on his back; with a sigh, you nuzzled your nose on **Minho** ’s neck, hearing him chuckle and gently shake his shoulders because he was ticklish. Tightening your hold around **Minho** ’s shoulders, you shortly closed your eyes, loving how even the mere touch of your mate could make you feel better, as he led you both through the path in the woods, which conducted the both of you back home.  
Both you and **Minho** decided to take a break and lay on the grass of a small clearing in the woods, your faces kissed by the sunlight as you peacefully relaxed; there was still time until night and therefore, before **Minho** completely acted out of control due to the moon’s influence.  
To be honest, no one in the pack has ever hurt you or the other witches, you were just used to spend the night of the full moon away from each other; by now, you and the other girls were used to meditate together by the moon while the wolves were running free on their night hunt.  
While your eyes were still closed you felt a delicate, warm sensation enveloping your right hand and you instinctively smiled, aware that **Minho** had just intertwined his fingers with yours and was now bringing your joined hands towards his lips in order to kiss the top of your hand, your knuckles, your fingers. Instinctively, you giggled and shied away from his touch at the sensation of **Minho** ’s lips brushing your skin with such a feather touch it was almost ticklish.  
«How do you feel?» **Minho** asked, propping himself on his left elbow, partially shielding you from the sunlight while silently admiring your beauty.  
«I’m good,» you smiled, looking at him after taking a deep sigh, happy that your boyfriend was concerned with your well-being, «A kiss would make me feel even better.» you moved your still joined hands so that you could toy with the strings hanging from the collar of his shirt, giving it a light pull towards your frame. **Minho** was watching you with his eyes full of love and desire that despite the fact that you were out in the open you almost felt like you could hardly breathe. Will he ever stop having such an effect on you?  
«That can be arranged,» **Minho** answered with a playful smile and within an instant, his lips found yours.  
It started out as a gentle, innocent kiss; as cliché as it was, **Minho** ’s kisses really made you feel more powerful and somehow, made you regain all the energy you eventually lost because of casting powerful spells. Gradually, a wave of warmth spreaded through your body in multiple different sensations; you indeed felt more powerful but on the other hand, **Minho** ’ s hand furtively sneaking around your throat until it rested on the side of your jaw had started to make you feel incredibly aroused. What started out as a languid repetition of brief pecks on your lips turned into **Minho** tilting his head, and with a gentle but firm grip on your jaw, he slightly moved yours as well, in order to deepen your kiss while his tongue was dancing with yours almost in a teasing manner. You sighed against his lips, pulling on the strings of his shirt in order to make him lean even closer to you; shifting your position, you bent your knees in order to move even closer to **Minho** , which caught the opportunity to reach out and grab the hem of your dress and lift it over your knees, making it fall around your waist. Immediately, **Minho** ’s hands gripped your thigh, as his lips were still busy kissing your neck; the pent up frustration from your morning make out session made you feel even more sensitive, so that you couldn’t help but whimper and hold your lover closer as he parted your thighs in a rough manner using his hand. **Minho** was definitely not in the mood to tease – neither were you, and you were glad that he wasted no time into slipping two fingers inside you, eventually moving his body between your legs as he busied himself scissoring and curling his fingers inside you. Despite the fact that he was trying to be careful, you could feel the approaching full moon’s effects already influencing his movements, since sometimes, he had to reach out and kiss you in order to distract himself and not give in into his wild and animalistic side that was begging him to claim you immediately. You kissed him back eagerly every time; you perfectly knew that during sex, **Minho** could get pretty rough sometimes, and you absolutely _loved_ it.  
It was definitely one of the messiest foreplay sessions you’ve had - aside the ones where **Minho** was in heat, since somewhen in between that make up session you managed to reach out, unbutton his trousers and pump his shaft into full hardness, enjoying you lover’s throaty moans against your skin.  
 **Minho** ’s eyes were now completely golden, and held the same desire you held for him; all it took for you was a quick glance to understand that you didn’t need further foreplay, and **Minho** smiled at you in a silent way to thank you. His instinct was about to take the lead and he couldn’t wait to bury himself inside your wetness; you, however, couldn’t wait to catch the perfect occasion to _tame_ him. You’ve been thinking about trying to be the dominant one for a while, mostly driven by the curiosity to see **Minho** falling apart under you, and you couldn’t help but wonder how needy he could get in such circumstances.  
 **Minho** ’s moan as soon as he bottomed out inside of you was somewhere between a whine and a low, throaty growl, and you had to force yourself not to come on the spot because of his blissed out expression.  
Patiently, **Minho** kissed your neck, nibbling along the skin every now and then and waiting for you to get used to the sudden stretch; you smiled to yourself, content about the streak of praises he was mumbling against your skin, before purposely clenching hard around him, which immediately whined right next to your ear - definitely one of your favourite things. **Minho** quickly got the input and started moving, frantically thrusting his hips in a harsh and slow pace, occasionally burying his head in your neck as his breathing got even more ragged; at first, you found it ridiculous how the moon could influence a wolf’s sexual behaviour so much, but you slowly started to get used to it, growing to appreciate how demanding and rough he could get. **Minho** sat straight, balancing his weight on his knees while tightly gripping your hips under your skirt - now completely pooled around your waist, and threw his head back as he changed his pace, his strokes now a little faster than before.  
Needless to say, the moon didn’t only affect him, and you were reduced to an oversensitive moaning mess, feeling even more sensitive than you originally were.  
However, you were desperate to see a particular visions of yours come true and so, even if it took you a lot of concentration and some effort, you propped yourself on your right elbow, reaching out to hold **Minho** ’s nape with your left hand in order to pull him in for a passionate kiss; eventually, you smirked in victory against his lips as soon as you felt him relax under your touch, immediately rolling the two of you around, so that you were now on top of him.  
Thankfully, you were a witch, and so, while you shifted positions you managed to get rid of your skirt while casting a brief spell, seeing with the corner of your eyes that the fabric was neatly folding itself next to you as you were staring at **Minho** ’s pleading eyes, currently blown with lust and a glimpse of adoration.  
«Come on, _witch_ ,» **Minho** whimpered, lifting his hips from the ground in a weak thrust to prove his point; you scoffed at how he managed to be so demanding even while what roles were reversed, but complied to his request. **Minho** ’s strong hands gripped your naked hips, short nails drawing small crescent moon shapes as they sank into your tender skin. Since the front leather strings of his shirt were untied, the shirt was half-open and allowed you to scratch long red lines along his toned and tan chest. **Minho** threw his head back, bending his knees and placing his feet on the floor, and he begun thrusting up into you, meeting you halfway and causing you to jolt forward with a loud moan, using his torso as a support while your nails sank into his skin as well.  
Furrowing your brows, you allowed yourself to get lost in the pleasure as continuous moans escaped your lips, even if you were hyper aware about **Minho** ’s body language; by now, you made love a countless number of times and you perfectly knew the moment he was about to come. Every time **Minho** was close, his grip on you would tighten, and he’d throw his head back moaning incoherent phrases as his hips lost any kind of rhythm, thrusting sloppily into you; this time, as soon as you realized he was close, you halted your hips and snapped your eyes open, golden meeting golden.  
 **Minho** looked at you with a confused expression, why couldn’t he move? Every one of his doubts eventually found an answer as they acknowledged your victorious smile.  
«Come on, _wolf_ ,» you smiled at him, lifting his hands over his head, «Let me have some fun as well,» you casted another spell, watching as some strands of ivy started snaking on the grass as if they were alive, moving towards the two of you and wrapping themselves around **Minho** ’s wrists in a tight rope, before you allowed your boyfriend to move once again. He looked to you with stupor, never once you tried to be dominant with him, especially near a full moon; surprisingly enough, the thought of you taking the lead aroused him more than he originally thought. With confident movements, you started to grind on his length, making the remaining of your clothes disappear thanks to your magic - clothes that politely folded themselves on top of your skirt.  
The sight of a desperate **Minho** sprawled out and tied up under you was much better than you could have ever imagined; his chest was flushed red, and you could see the rapid rise and fall of his torso as he struggled to keep his breath even. His eyes were locked on you, attentively following any and every one of your movements, as if in that moment, the dangerous predator was you instead of him. **Minho** arched his back as your teeth closed around his nipple, his hips stuttering against yours as he tried to focus on not to come, yet.  
«Can’t you stay still?» you mumbled, licking a long stripe on his chest, «Do you want to be punished that much?» **Minho** quickly shook his head with a weak whimper, his eyes shut close due to the fact that you were indeed keeping on stimulating him but you were doing it with such slow and teasing movements that he had to refrain himself from moving his hips in fear of what your punishment might be.  
«Please,» he whimpered, his voice small and his length repeatedly twitching inside you; you knew he was close - you were as well, and you mistook his plead as a request to let him come, you gave in with a soft sigh; after all, you’ll have countless occasions to tease him further in the future, but at the moment, you both needed to come. Balancing your weight on his chest, your hips picked up pace, and you were effectively bouncing on his length as **Minho** kept begging you to keep going, pulling on the ivy ropes and resulting it to be an useless move, since your spell was still active and therefore they were indestructible.  
«Choke me,» **Minho** whined again, and at the unexpected request, your hips stuttered against his for a moment, « _please_.»  
Well, this was definitely new; you’ve never heard **Minho** sound so desperate and needy, and you’ve never seen him look so helpless. You’ve never seen this side of **Minho** before, and you knew you’d probably never get enough of it. Nodding, your slowed your pace as your right hand caressed his torso all the way up, until your fingertips hesitantly caressed his neck before closing around it with a slight pressure; you knew you grip wasn’t tight enough to prevent him from breathing, but the fact that **Minho** immediately choked on a whimper made your fingers tighten a little bit more, massaging the base of his neck while applying pressure every now and then.  
 **Minho** came without warning you, arching his back and pulling on the ivy ropes as if they were his only grip on reality; his orgasm caught you off guard enough for your spell to weaken, and your lover managed to effortlessly break them, his arms falling limp on the grass for few seconds, before he eventually reached out to you.  
 **Minho** propped himself on his hands, so that your eyes were at the same level; his left hand eventually ghosted over your body, hyper aware to the fact that you were still moving on top of him because he was weakly whimpering in overstimulation because of it.  
«Come for me, _witch_ ,» only when **Minho** gently connected your lips by holding your cheek, you felt them: two pointy ivory fangs were occasionally grazing your lower lip, and that was everything you needed to come, burying your head in the crook of **Minho** ’s shoulder as he threw his head back in a streak of whimpers and curses, since you kept clenching around his overstimulated length.  
«My wrists are sore,» **Minho** chuckled, his head still thrown back.  
«I’m sorry,» you admitted, wrapping your hands around his chest, as if it would have made him feel better.  
«It’s okay, it was worth it,» he shrugged, making your head move by inertia, «We should do it again.» he timidly confessed, and you nodded against his skin.

«Do you think our kids will be witches or wolves?» he asked out of the blue, as the two of you were almost home, you hummed in answer.  
«Probably a cute hybrid, like a wolf with magical powers.» you answered, honestly confused about it because you’ve never heard about a witch being a wolf’s mate – despite the bizarre coincidence of **Minho** ’s pack.  
«Can’t wait to find out, then.» he chanted, hugging your shoulders and, kissing your hair, making you tense up for a moment; you loved kids and you knew **Minho** loved them as well, but you never thought – or talked, about having one which was completely _yours_ before.  
As vision of a little child resembling your mate running around your house just to throw herself in **Minho** ’s arms – which immediately lifted her up in the air, suddenly occupied your thoughts, and you smiled, aware that he saw the same thing as you did.  
«Yeah, can’t wait to find out.»

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
